Phenylalanine hydroxylase activity, measured at neutral pH, can be markedly increased by a brief exposure of the enzyme to alkaline pH. Phenylalanine given to rats leads to an enhanced phosphorylation and activation of hepatic phenylalanine hydroxylase.